Bakura: King of Theives
by kenmeishouri
Summary: Bakura,Malik,n their yamis are in a movie thanks to two rich girls. The director is supposedly the best but he's got problems. He's not creative enough for his femme client and is soon finding that he may loose his best paying job no thanks to her.
1. Following the Script

**Bakura: King of Theives**

**By Kenmeishouri**

**Summary: A new face shows itself on the streets of Kuru Eruna. The King of Thieves rescues a princess. She finds him charming and doesn't tell him. He falls for her and is determined to steal her heart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters! I own only Juno and her mom! So there! No one can sue me!**

**ENJOY READING!**

**(((TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB)))**

**Chapter 1: Rescue of the Damsel in Distress**

"I'm sorry," a strained sad voice whispered, "I'm so sorry". A pale hand, very uncommon to her land, reached out and scratched the head of a silver-grey colored wolf, and with the sky dark and full of stars it only made her look more pale. After a moment she turned around and started climbing the tree, the first object to help her escape her walls of prison. Before she fell to the other side she said one last "good bye" to her now whimpering silver-grey pet wolf and she fell to the other side of the wall.

Daylight came and the she ventured on toward the unknown streets of the kingdom and before long she faced the streets of Kuru Eruna. She fixed the hood of her brown peasant's cloak before she dared to go any further. After fixing her hood she looked at everything the merchants of her kingdom sold. There were fruits, jewelry, rugs, lamps, and so many things that she was unaware of… and that's saying something, considering that she, Princess Juno of Kuru Eruna Egypt, daughter of his royal majesty and her royal highness King Yami and Queen Janica of Kuru Eruna Egypt, knew "just about everyting" as her little brother once said. She chuckled, "How strange, he jinxed me," she thought. As she walked she noticed a little boy trying to get an apple from an apple stand.

**(((TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB)))**

"C'mon Ry it's time to get the melons. I'm sure the others are already waiting for us." Said a hoarse raspy voice, it belonged to a young man with spiky white hair, dark skin, and penetrating mahogany eyes. Beside him, was a bluish-purple snake with innocent looking brown eyes with wings just behind its eyes, lying on its stomach? "You know what to do Ry!" the young man said to his companion. Just as Ry slid down the pole to distract the owner of the stand, a commotion had started not 2 or 3 stands away from where Ry and his white haired companion were.

**(((TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB)))**

"Let me GO!" said a femme voice, demanding her captor to set her free.

"You know the penalty for stealing!" roared a large man. Each of his hands were full. In one hand he held the bandit's arm and in the other he held a butcher knife.

"No! Don't! Let me go! You don't understand! I-I-" Just as the large an raised the knife the damsel was rescued by none other than the white haired thief from down the road.

"Hey hey! There you are sis!" he exclaimed, walking up to the large man and the damsel in distress with a smile. "So this is where you've been hiding! I've been looking _everywhere _for you!" he exclaimed. "Play along" he whispered in her ear through clenched teeth. "Thank you so much for finding her for me sir!"

"What!" she asked also through clenched teeth.

"Play along!" he hissed "I sincerely apologize if she has caused you trouble," he said still smiling. "She's kind of you know…" he made a gesture that meant "crazy" and the man and damsel in distress understood. The damsel decided to walk over to a camel and talk to it as if it were a person.

The white haired thief saw this and pointed out to the man about his "crazy sister". "Thank you again for finding her sir! Really appreciate it!" he called over his shoulder as he led his "crazy sister" out of the market.

**(((TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB)))**

**A/N: Wow… that was longish well not really anyway… review! And I'll update the second I get reviews! It won't matter if I only get one for this first chapter! But as long as I get a review… I'll update! **

**So go and review my story! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?**


	2. Off Day

**Thief King Bakura**

**By Kenmeishouri**

**Summary: A new face shows itself on the streets of Kuru Eruna. The King of Thieves rescues a princess. She finds him charming and doesn't tell him. He falls for her and is determined to steal her heart. While in the real world the two are already a strange couple…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters! I own only Juno and her mom! So there! No one can sue me!**

**ENJOY READING!**

**(((TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB)))**

**Chapter 1: Off Day**

_Last time on BAKRUA: King of Thieves... _

"_No! Don't! Let me go! You don't understand! I-I-" Just as the large an raised the knife the damsel was rescued by none other than the white haired thief from down the road._

"_Hey hey! There you are sis!" he exclaimed, walking up to the large man and the damsel in distress with a smile. "So this is where you've been hiding! I've been looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed. "Play along" he whispered in her ear through clenched teeth. "Thank you so much for finding her for me sir!"_

"_What!" she asked also through clenched teeth._

"_Play along!" he hissed "I sincerely apologize if she has caused you trouble," he said still smiling. "She's kind of you know…" he made a gesture that meant "crazy" and the man and damsel in distress understood. The damsel decided to walk over to a camel and talk to it as if it were a person._

_The white haired thief saw this and pointed out to the man about his "crazy sister". "Thank you again for finding her sir! Really appreciate it!" he called over his shoulder as he led his "crazy sister" out of the market._

**(((TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB)))**

…_Off the Set…_

"_Okay! Cut!"_ screamed the director.

"Good job today… you two… when you finish with your chores and homework give me a call and I'll see what all we can fit in when you finish. We need to get this movie done and over with."

"Tell me again WHY we're doing this? It's practically word for word off the damn animated movie! They don't want to see this! This is crap!"

"Young lady I will have you know-!"

"-That you are the most respected director in the country and that you were hired because you met the expected qualifications my parents set out." The girl recited with the director imitating his voice. Bakura couldn't help but smirk.

The director frowned, not liking how he was being treated. "Young lady-"

"Don't you 'young lady' me mister! If you displease me, disappoint me, anger me in anyway, I'll promise you that you won't be seeing this in your dreams… you'll be seeing it in your nightmares." She hissed, her voice ice cold. "And I'll promise you pain if you keep this up…"

"Let's go Jun." Bakura said. Ending the conversation before it became violent. "They're probably waiting for us outside." He continued, snaking an arm around _his_ Juno, a beautiful raven haired girl with long hair, chocolate eyes, slim frame and generally your average model and screen goddess. But what made her special to Bakura was her beauty. She, unlike other models and celebrities, did not wear make up. She was all natural. Something many envied… and something only she and her cousins had… but she also had something that attracted him to her… something that he had yet to discover.

"Remember you two… call me ASAP!" barked the director.

"We KNOW! Now leave us alone before I have you fired you mindless moron!" screamed Juno. She was really loosing her patience with director… far too quickly.

**(((TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB)))**

"What is taking them so flippin' long!" A violet eyed blonde young man whined.

"Be quiet… I'm sure that idiot just held them back for stuff." said Ryou, a silver white haired boy. He was Bakura's twin. Unlike Bakura however, Ryou was gentler and more shy, and less… well whatever Bakura wasn't….

It wasn't long after Ryou had told Malik to be quiet that the stars of the movie came out… nor was it long before fans had found them walking across the street to meet with the others at the most popular bar in town.

"Janica….remind me…..to kill….you….later…" Breathed Juno.

"It's not my fault that you didn't guise yourselves as commoners!"

"But it's your fault for having to work at a damn popular bar!"

"So not!"

"So too!"

"Shut up and keep running! You need your energy to outrun these guys!" screamed Marik from the front of the group.

"Look whose talking!" screamed the twins.

"Quiet! In here!" Bakura yelled pointing to an old spooky rundown house across the street.

"Perfect." Said Marik.

"Are you sure that's safe?" whimpered both girls.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you. That's what we do best!" assured Ryou.

"Well that's only second best…" Malik continued for Ryou, winking at the girls.

"Right. Malik let's talk about that right now… maybe later." A masculine hand suddenly covered Juno's mouth. She looked for the hands owner and realized that it was only Bakura.

"Shhh…" he whispered in her ear. "They're coming." He announced to the group.

"We know that!" whispered the other guys.

"The girls don't!" Bakura whispered back. "So be quiet!" There was no answer after that as the sound of the pursuing crowd grew louder with each passing second.

"I think they're gone now. Let's go home." Whispered Juno.

"Let me go first… I am after all a master of disguises…" said Janica

"So not"

"Argue later… I'll go and dress as a commoner…" said Janica. "Lucky for you guys I still have my wigs and stuff!" She pulled out a large bag containing clothes and wigs and quickly chose an outfit and wig and just left the group gawking at her choice of clothing for a "commoner" she had said.

**(((TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB TKB)))**

Halfway down the street Janica pulled out her cell phone and called the others that remained in the warehouse.

"Hello?" came Juno's voice.

"It's safe… but put on a wig just incase… I'll pretend I'm waiting for someone… I'm only halfway down the street so hurry… I _don't_ want to be mistaken for a prostitute."

"Alright. We're coming give us a minute or two. Jan where the hell are your wigs? Yami can't find them…"

"They're at the bottom of the bag… sorry… forgot to mention it."

"Jan… We're coming…"

"Hurry there's a car coming my way and I'm not getting good vibes from the driver…"

A minute and a half later she was approached by a group of blondes and brunettes. "Yes?" she asked raising a regal brow.

"It's us." Came Juno's familiar voice. Janica nodded and looked at the others…

"What?" came Marik's deep voice. Janica nodded and it was then that the others realized what she was doing…

After the little round of confirmation the group headed on home some three or four blocks from where they were.

TBC….

Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry I didn't update sooner... and I'll list the reviewers next chappie...


End file.
